Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione
__NOWYSIWYG__ Questa pagina è utilizzata per gestire le richieste di adozione. Quando una wiki diventa inattiva, è possibile adottarla, cioè dare all'utente che ne fa richiesta dei poteri da amministratore o burocrate. Le wiki adottabili si trovano elencate nella Categoria delle Wiki inattive. Le wiki possono essere adottate solo da membri attivi che hanno contribuito in modo costruttivo a quella wiki. Per diventare amministratori di wiki attive, bisogna parlare con i responsabili di quelle wiki. Vi invitiamo a non commentare le richieste altrui. Clicca per una nuova richiesta!] __TOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ de:Projekt:Beantragung_einer_Wiki-Adoption en:Wikia:Adoption_request Categoria:Richieste Categoria:Wiki inattive Dragon Ball wiki Vorrei adottare la wiki di Dragon Ball. Ho una conoscenza sommaria dell'argomento e non molto tempo a disposizione (dirigendo già una wiki con ottimi risultati, cosa che mi porta via un sacco di tempo), ma la wiki è abbandonata, quindi per contrastare tutti i vandalismi (abbastanza frequenti) ogni volta devo contattare qualche membro del VSTF per far cancellare pagine vuote o con contenuti privi di senso e per fare bloccare il vandalo di turno. Diventando amministratore ci penserei direttamente io. Inoltre potrei non solo risistemare categorie e immagini (quello posso farlo già ora), ma poi potrei anche cancellare file duplicati e categorie vuote. Se mi avanza tempo espando qualche contenuto. Tutto questo in attesa che arrivi qualcuno in grado di prendere il mio posto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:06, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Non vorrei mettervi fretta, ma oggi per esempio un utente ha caricato dieci file immagini con nomi assurdi. Vorrei rinominarle con nomi decenti, ma non posso farlo perchè creerei dei redirect, e i redirect delle immagini sono una delle cose da non fare in assoluto. Quindi per spostarle dovrei prima diventare amministratore per poter deselezionare la creazione del redirect. --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:08, gen 29, 2013 (UTC) : Non sono convinta che tu possa essere adatto come admin dal momento che come ammetti tu stesso non hai molto tempo da dedicare a questa wiki e non conoscendo l'argomento non ti occuperesti del contenuto vero e proprio; oltretutto sei già admin oltre che di One Piece Wiki anche di Naruto Wiki, quindi hai già un bel po' di lavoro. Per dare i diritti di admin vorrei trovare una persona esperta dell'argomento che si prenda a cuore il progetto e si occupi anche di inserire nuovi testi e immagini. Vedo che ogni tanto passa qualche collaboratore occasionale, spero che qualcuno si interessi in maniera più costante della wiki e ne richieda l'adozione. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:33, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Se ne sei proprio convinta! In questo modo non fai che aiutare i vandali, che non trovano antagonisti. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:01, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Death Note wiki Salve vorrei adottare la wiki di Death Note.So che non ho fatto modifiche su quella, ma solo perchè l'ho scoperta ora. Potete comunque vedere i miei contributi nelle altre wiki. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 20:20, feb 18, 2013 (UTC) : Quando avrai i requisiti necessari potrai chiederne l'adozione, sempre che sia inattiva. Devi però specificare con un link quale wiki vuoi adottare, perché potrebbe essercene più di una sull'argomento. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:35, feb 20, 2013 (UTC) Mario Wiki Sono Shadow Mr.L di Mario Wiki voglio adottarla perchè è inattiva da qualche mese, tranne per le molte modifiche che ho fatto io e quelle dei vandali che la stanno prendendo d'assalto.Da quando è inattiva l'ho aggiornata prevalentemente io.Shadow Mr.L (discussioni) 14:07, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) :Scusa per la risposta tardiva, ma la community di Mario è alquanto problematica. Visto che poi quella wiki ha utenti saltuari o vecchi utenti ancora attivi, ho aperto un'elezione per confermare o no la tua richiesta. Pirati dei Caraibi Wiki Salve,sono l'utente Manuel fiorillo.Io sto lavorando sulla wiki di Pirati dei Caraibi da più di un anno,ho scritto più di 400 pagine e ho fatto più di 4000 modifiche.Vorrrei diventarne amministratore perchè mi sembra che al momento non ce ne sia uno.E comunque la wiki non è inattiva vito che ci vado a scrivere quasi tutti giorni.Ho un'unica motivazione per cui vorrei diventarne ammnistratore:creare una wiki sul mondo di Pirati dei Caraibi completa e accessibile a tutti.---Utente:Manuel fiorillo. Il Trono di Spade Wiki Salve, vorrei adottare questa wiki. dal momento che essa è quasi completamente inattiva, io sono l'unico in grado di rilanciarla, essendo anche probabilmente l'unico membro. Fino ad ora ho organizzato alcune categorie, anche se ho fatto poche modifiche. Difatti sto cercando di dare una sistemata qua e la prima di iniziare a scrivere pagine. Inoltre mi sto impegnando nella creazione di diversi templates, per rendere le pagine più omogenee possibili. Mentre attendo una risposta, continuerò a lavorare. Tuttavia per lavorare al meglio devo necessariamente divenire amministratore, per cambiare tema, cancellare pagine ed altro. A presto, e spero accettiate. Forzaroma1927 (discussioni) 15:06, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) : Il fondatore è attivo (ultima modifica il 15 aprile 2013), perciò la wiki non è al momento adottabile. Ti consiglio comunque di chiedere a lui di darti i diritti di admin. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 17:38, apr 24, 2013 (UTC) wiki "I Griffin" Buonasera, vorrei diventare amministratore della wiki de I Griffin. Ho visto che la wiki in sé era già stata creata, però c'era solo una pagina, per di più a dir poco scarna (una cinquantina di parole al massimo, senza alcun collegamento). A dir la verità i diritti di amministratore non è che sarebbero proprio necessari: per ora sto traducendo le varie pagine dalla wiki in inglese, però per modificare lo sfondo della wiki, per caricare un logo, o cose così, ci vuole questo tipo di diritti. Inoltre non c'è nessuno che si occupa di questa wiki, quindi ci vorrebbe almeno una persona di riferimento, o almeno così trovo io. Non è nemmeno una settimana che me ne occupo, però ho già fatto circa 300 modifiche, e sebbene per ora non abbia conoscenze, se non una base di HTML (informatica al liceo), conto di visitare le pagine di aiuto nei giorni a venire. La wiki si trova a questo indirizzo: http://it.igriffin.wikia.com The Giggity Writer (discussioni) 10:11, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Scusate se insisto, ma è un mese e mezzo che aspetto una risposta, e non me ne spiego il motivo, dato che una richiesta fatta dopo la mia è già stata accettata. Cordiali saluti, --The Giggity Writer (discussioni) 20:49, mag 12, 2013 (UTC) : Ciao, scusa, ma questa richiesta mi era proprio sfuggita. Comunque ho visto che ti son stati dati i diritti. Scusa ancora per l'attesa. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 06:39, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Posso adottare Yugioh Italian Wiki? Intendo adottare Yugioh Italian Wiki.E' vero che questa wikia riceve spesso modifiche (soprattutto da parte mia) ma ho bisogno di adottarla per ricevere i privilegi di amministratore.Vi sarei grato se acconsentiste a concedere questo incarico a un utente fedele. --Badreactionsimochi (discussioni) 15:02, apr 23, 2013 (UTC)Badreactionsimochi--Badreactionsimochi (discussioni) 15:02, apr 23, 2013 (UTC) Mario Wiki Vorrei adottarla io!!!pERCHè ORMAI è ABBANDONATA!!! Super Luigi Galaxy Richiesta di adozione per The Big Bang Theory Wikia in italiano Ciao! Da tempo mi frullava nella testa l'idea di poter creare una wiki su questa serie, ma quando ho provato a crearla ho scoperto che ne esisteva già una identica, ma creata da un utente spagnolo e abbandonata a se stessa. L'unico obiettivo era espandere la rete di wiki affini in altre lingue. Mi piacerebbe poterne diventare quantomeno amministratore per poterne migliorare l'aspetto e creare template, migliorare il menù di navigazione ecc... ecc... link= Big Bang Theory it Larry Berry (discussioni) 19:45, mag 16, 2013 (UTC) Edit: ok, adesso dovrei essere in regola con i requisiti minimi :) --Larry Berry (discussioni) 15:31, mag 22, 2013 (UTC) : Richiesta accettata. In bocca al lupo! [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 06:49, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Dragon ball wiki Vorrei adottare Dragon ball Wiki è da un po' che ho notato che è senza amministratori è mi è stato consigliato di chiedere adozione per diventarlo sono abbastanza esperto dell'argomento e ho già creato una pagina e delle immagini in quella wiki. Spero che accetterete la mia richiesta. --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 13:54, mag 25, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che i tuoi contributi sono ancora troppopochi. Continua a contribuire e tra circa un mese, potrai adottare la wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 06:48, mag 29, 2013 (UTC) Scusate non voglio mettervi fretta, però sto continuando a fare parecchi contributi all'interno della Wiki e vorrei importare dei template ma non posso perché non sono amministratore in più ci sono molte pagine doppie nella Wiki che vanno eliminate voglio seriamente migliorare la Wiki ma così non posso completare il mio lavoro --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 12:42, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Scusate ma c'è urgente bisogno che io importi dei template all'interno della Wiki --Io amo Wikipedia (discussioni) 20:32, giu 4, 2013 (UTC) : Diritti concessi all'utente che ne ha fatto richiesta e a un altro collaboratore della wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:46, giu 12, 2013 (UTC) Professor Layton wiki Salve sono Shawn.axel, e vorrei adottare la wiki del professor Layton.Il fondatore non modifica niente e gli ho anche inviato un messaggio, ma non mi risponde.Ho dato molti contributi, ma solo io non posso fare un granchè anche perchè non ho tutti i giochi del Professor Layton. Il link è questo: http://it.ilprofessorlayton.wikia.com Shawn-axel (discussioni) 15:18, mag 31, 2013 (UTC) Scusate è da molto tempo che aspetto e visto che una richiesta dopo la mia è stata accettata vorrei almeno sapere se posso adottare o no la wiki. Grazie. Shawn-axel (discussioni) 14:29, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) Adventure time Wikia Salve Vorrei diventare admin di questa wiki http://it.adventuretime.wikia.com ho piu di 500 modifiche. --Darwin watterson2 (discussioni) 07:06, giu 3, 2013 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Ciao, sono un utente assiduo del wiki inglese del cartone. Quando sono entrato per vedere il wiki ho visto che aveva solo 4 pagine, di cui 2 vuote e 2 incomprensibili. Il wiki era totalmente inattivo da circa 4 anni (neanche il fondatore scriveva niente). Dopo poco che ho iniziato ad editare il fondatore ha chiuso l'account, lasciando questo wiki completamente senza amministratori. Vorrei adottarlo per modificare delle pagine, fra cui l'home che rende il sito praticamente innavigabile e eliminare pagine doppie o create da chi vuole fare solo del vandalismo (1 sola finora, per fortuna). Ho fatto circa 1450 modifiche e creato più di 170 pagine da quando sono iscritto. vi lascio di seguito il link del wiki: http://it.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Pagina_principale Metroid Wiki Salve a tutti, sono WarKratos della Metroid Wiki. La wiki è inattiva da tantissimo tempo, nonostante l' admin non abbia mai comunicato il fatto sulla homepage. Sono stati inizialmente creati di botto da collaboratori non registrati una decina di articoli molto corti, riconosciuti come stub e molti altri tradotti col traduttore dall'ufficiale Wikitroid americana (ossia articoli incomprensibili). Da quel giorno il silenzio totale. E' da più di due mesi che nessuno contribuisce in minima parte e io da quando l'ho scoperta non ho mai visto un cambiamento, nonostante vi entri quasi ogni giorno e crei/modifichi pagine. In quanto esperto della serie Metroid ho creato una trentina di pagine, passando dagli 87 articoli agli attuali 110. Credo sia impossibile ampliare questa wiki da solo... Gli articoli da me scritti sono stati firmati e sono praticamente tutti completi (eccetto uno in lavorazione in questi giorni, la pagina Biografia di Samus Aran). Vorrei richiedere per questo motivo l'adozione della wiki. : Puoi mettere il link alla wiki in questione e firmare questo messaggio? Ti ricordo inoltre che di norma gli articoli di una wiki non si firmano. Nella cronologia della pagina risulta chiaramente quali modifiche sono state effettuate e da chi. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:36, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Ecco il link: http://it.metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Metroid_Wiki WarKratos (discussioni) 11:15, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, ho visto che hai fatto molte modifiche nella wiki e sei un buon candidato all'adozione. Ti chiedo però di: * eliminare tutte le firme che hai lasciato negli articoli perché di norma non ci si firma quando si modifica qualcosa o si creano pagine (i tuoi contributi sono tutti elencati qui e cliccando su "diff" per ciascuna pagina si vede esattamente quali sono le tue modifiche). * rinominare o meglio ricaricare i file che hai inserito possibilmente in dimensioni più grandi e con un nome che non contenga le dimensioni. : Fai questi lavori e otterrai i diritti. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:52, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) Tutte le firme sono state rimosse dai rispettivi articoli. Le immagini purtroppo possono essere rinominate o rimosse solo da amministratori; così ho ricaricato nuove immagini con nomi facilmente ricercabili nella Ricerca immagini, togliendo così la grandezza nel nome che ne impediva la ricerca. Formati più grandi non esistono, poiché li ho presi direttamente dalla wiki americana e alcuni li ho ritagliati personalmente dal manga digitale, così non possono essere estesi maggiormente. Quando potrò adottarla spero di avere i diritti in modo che possa cancellare le vecchie immagini personalmente. WarKratos (discussioni) 14:22, lug 18, 2013 (UTC) FanFiction Wiki Vorrei adottare la Fanfiction Wiki. Di fatto è stata creata e poi abbandonata, e io ho scritto la totalità degli articoli. Questo è il link Fanfiction Wiki. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:11, lug 25, 2013 (UTC) :Visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da 5 giorni e hai fatto circa 70 modifiche, potresti ancora continuare a contribuire per una settimana per provare la tua voglia di occuparti di quella wiki? Tanto per la creazione dei contenuti non serve essere amministratore. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana. ho avuto una serie di problemi che mi hanno impedito di svolgere questo lavoro, quindi se per voi va bene io vi scriverei di nuovo tra una settimana. Riki Manzoli (discussioni) 12:08, ago 20, 2013 (UTC) Italian Huntik Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Italiano Huntik Wiki (http://it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com). IO sono un Admin Inglese Huntik Wiki e faccio parte di un progetto speciale Huntik per pulire e rivitalizzare il wiki Italiano e rimuovere gli atti di vandalismo. Il wiki admin è inattivo e i contributi degli utenti sono minimi e non vi sono un certo numero di pagine e immagini che non hanno nulla a che fare con Huntik e devono essere eliminate. Ho fatto 168 modifiche e ho fatto 5 nuove pagine e mi sta modificando il wiki. Non ho fondato o diventare un amministratore di un altro wiki negli ultimi 60 giorni, questo progetto è molto importante per tutti noi sulla wiki Inglese. Cordiali saluti, Seeker11299 . :Sarebbe bello se qualcuno si occupasse della wiki ed eliminasse le cose inutili o i vandalismi, ma come pensi di fare con i contenuti testuali? Mi sembra difficile che tu possa contribuire in questo senso. Il tuo italiano non è molto buono...Comunque ne parlo con il mio collega helper e ti faccio sapere. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 18:14, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) ::(Per conto di Seeker11299) Many apologies for speaking out of turn (and in English). I'm Lhikan634, the current bureaucrat of the English Huntik Wiki and organizer of Project Huntik, an affiliation of the various Huntik Wikis in different languages. For a number of years, we've been noticing a large amount of vandalism to the Italian Huntik Wiki which has not been dealt with due to inactive administration as well as the fact that their current Wikia domain makes them be very hard to locate for any current fans. As the Italian Huntik Wiki's community is virtually nonexistent, we checked around our own community for those who spoke Italian. The only other Italian-speaking member of the active Huntik community, Nitram86, is currently heavily preoccupied with school. The hope is that, with some administrative clean-up, updating layout, and requesting a move to it.huntik.wikia.com that the wiki would receive more activity from the Italian fanbase and that a more fluent Italian-speaking member of the community could be selected from there. ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 19:32, lug 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Me and Minerva will discuss about your request and we will let you know. For ordinary maintainance you don't need admin rights, if you need help cleaning spam and vandalism you can ask me directly (I'm a VSTF member). :::Since your purpose is to just "clean up", you don't need admin rights. Normal users can do pretty much everything. Make a category (if not already present) for pages to be deleted, note every vandal IP/username and contact me, I will deal with those things. Due Fantagenitori Wiki (Italiana) Ho visto che questa Wiki è molto isolata e abbandonata,vorrei tanto adottarla perchè sono l'unico utente,apparte il Founder,che ha contribuito. Super Luigi Galaxy :Se il fondatore o altri amministratori sono attivi, devi chiedere a loro. Ok Super Luigi Galaxy Adventure Time Vorrei adottare la wiki di Adventure Time. Ho molto tempo a cui dedicare il restauro della wiki (colpa di un vandalo che pur di fare punti e medaglie ha messo in caos la wiki). Le mie conoscenze seppur limitate nel campo di wikia sono sufficienti a facilitare l'uso dell'editor(grazie al fatto di sapere l'inglese riesco a fare alcuni template da solo :D ), ma oltre alle pagine vandalizzate ho visto che ci sono delle pagine quasi nascoste (con nomi strani) da cancellare, e se avessi i privilegi dell'amministratore ci penserei io a riordinare il tutto. Spero di avere un risposta pronta visto che la wiki è inattiva da quanto scritto nella home. Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 00:17, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :Per me andresti bene, ma ho notato che ci sono altri utenti che hanno contribuito parecchio alla wiki e sono ancora attivi. Vorrei prima confermare che siano d'accordo, mi riferisco a Clannadite, StormBay e Darwin watterson2 (sono quelli più attivi secondo me). Chiedi se per loro va bene che adotti la wiki, se la maggioranza di loro è d'accordo, ti concedo i diritti. In ogni caso, una volta adottata la wiki potrai nominare altri amministratori per cui puoi metterti d'accordo anche con loro. ::Ho mandato dei messaggi a loro tre ma sembra che siano inattivi da un mese o più e Darwin watterson2 era uno dei vandali (grazie ad alcuni utenti anonimi siamo riusciti a togliere le tag e immagini inutili messe da lui per i punti), comunque aspetto di ricevere le loro risposte. ::Spartacus 96 (discussioni) 14:37, ago 1, 2013 (UTC) :::No, se guardi nella lista utenti c'è la data in cui si sono collegati l'ultima volta e si sono collegati oggi. Se darwin è un vandalo allora fa niente, anzi controllo i suoi contributi e nel caso lo blocco. ::::Ancora nessuno mi ha risposto forse perchè non leggono le loro pagine di discussione e non sono sicuro che abbiano neanche letto visto che non abbiamo una chat; potresti aggiungerla tu la chat così sono sicuro che mi approvino come admin??? , grazie Spartacus_96 16:56, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Scusa cosa c'entra il fatto di non avere una chat? Dagli tempo, se per giovedì non ti hanno risposto, ti concedo i diritti. Nel caso mi dimenticassi ricordamelo. ::::::Siamo a giovedì ;D . 08:43, ago 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Fatto, buon lavoro. Ho visto Clannadite contribuire ma visto che non ha risposto lo prendo come un consenso. Spongebob Wiki Ciao, vorrei adottare la Wiki di Spongebob. Attualmente sono l'unico utente attivo e gli altri utenti che hanno fatto abbastanza modifiche hanno barato. Ho iniziato a segnalare le pagine da cancellare e da proteggere. Ho anche iniziato a cancellare le categorie inutili e a creare i template, tutti quelli della wiki li ho fatti io. Spero che mi possiate dare fiducia per far arrivare la wiki a tempi d'oro. Grazie Spongebob 99 13:36, ago 9, 2013 (UTC) :Sei attivo sulla wki da 3 giorni, mi sembra un po' presto per concederti i diritti. Scrivi di nuovo qui tra una settimana e ne riparliamo. Ok Spongebob 99 18:50, ago 11, 2013 (UTC) :Tu non sei Spongebob 99, non rispondere per lui. The Elder Scrolls Wiki: richiesta di amministrazione. L' amministratore della pagina The Elder Scrolls Wiki non si presenta da Marzo 2012. Siamo rimasti solo in 2 a collaborare ed a modificare la Wiki. Richiedo mi si elevi al grado di Amministratore o Fondatore (se possibile) di modo da riportare in alto questa wiki, dato che nessuno dello staff di quella Wiki è più attivo. --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:30, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) : Ho visto che hai iniziato a contribuire solo da una settimana, è un po' presto per chiedere l'adozione della wiki; continua il tuo lavoro fino alla fine del mese, creando anche nuove pagine e prenderemo in considerazione la tua richiesta. : In ogni caso, il titolo di fondatore non può essere dato a nessuno, rimane a chi ha fondato la wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 12:43, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille...ma fine di questo mese o fine di settembre? Anche perchè mancano solo 9 giorni alla fine di questo --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)--Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 12:53, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Io intedevo fine agosto, ma è una data indicativa, non una scadenza tassativa. Tu datti da fare più che puoi per dimostrare che hai una certa costanza e interesse, indispensabili per amministrare una wiki. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 13:03, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Sarà fatto allora, io riesco a dividere il tempo alla perfezione quindi troverei sempre tempo... ovviamente una volta terminate tutte le informazioni su TES attenderei fino all'uscita di un nuovo capitolo e nel frattempo gestirei la pagina. Al momento, dato che è vuota, mi sto dedicando a modificare le pagine già create eliminando errori di grammaticali e/o informazioni errate, oltre ad aggiungere dettagli. Solo successivamente mi sarei dedicato alla creazione di nuove pagine, ma vedrò di fare entrambe le cose bilanciandole equamente. Grazie del chiarimento; Se desideri ogni tanto passa a controllare il progetto e/o scambiare consigli :) --Revisore Grammaticale (discussioni) 13:21, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Resident Evil world Richiedo di diventare fondatore di questa wiki http://it.residentevilworld.wikia.com dato che il fondatore è diventato inattivo e vorrei poterne prenderne io le redini. --Miky3i (discussioni) 19:07, ago 22, 2013 (UTC)Miky3i : Come specificato sopra NON si può essere nominati fondatori di una wiki: il fondatore è colui/colei che ha creato la wiki e il titolo non può passare a nessuno. Sei già amministratore e burocrate, per cui la tua richiesta qui è inutile. Ti segnalo soltanto che sullo stesso argomento esiste una wiki meglio avviata di questa, potresti contribuire a quella, no? [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 19:27, ago 22, 2013 (UTC) Capito... proverò a controllare magari hai ragione. Grazie ;)